1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular structures and, more particularly, modules capable of being assembled into various articles of fitness facility equipment with the capability of storing and/or suspending various exercise accessories.
2. General Background and State of the Art
In most fitness facilities, structures to store and/or suspend equipment and accessories are individually created. Exercise apparatus generally requires a separate structure to accommodate it. Other structures such as vertically aligned parallel bars are installed as a wall fixture.
There are sources of modular equipment that can provide structures that can fit in spaces using standardized elements that are adjustable so that skilled installers are not required. One such system is shown and described in the application to Scaramucci, Publication No. US 2014/0054247. Other systems are designed for installation to a wall or ceiling. However, such structures are not necessarily designed to store equipment as a primary function and to accommodate exercise and physical training equipment that can be deployed for use and retrieved when free floor space is desired.